Losses
by UltimateSTH
Summary: After the death of his friends, Sonic will have to continue with his life with new challenges along the way
1. Massacre

Shadow suppressed a scream of pain as he continued to get pummeled by the demon, before being struck by a blow that sent him flying from the wrecked ship into the forest. He tried his best to recover from the immense pain, clenching his fists against the ground. His clothes were in shreds with just his pants and shoes remaining, and he was covered in blood, gashes and bruises. While he tried to recover, he started to recall what happened.

Thanks to Eggman's attempts to recreate the super emeralds, Sonic had absorbed so much chaos energy that he could now transform into his hyper form. And considering what he becomes when he transforms into his super form...that was not a good sign. He killed Eggman, and proceeded to duel with Shadow and his friends, much like he had done several times in the past, but this time, it was different. They didn't survive this time. One by one, they were easily killed by the hypercharged demon. Amy, Rouge, Omega, Tails, Knuckles...everyone.

He tried to fight or at least stall the demon until he reverted back to his normal form - but not only was the demon taking an unusually long time in reverting back to normal - he was making a complete fool out of Shadow. Kind of like Sonic usually did...

He easily dodged Shadow's attacks or just shrugged them off, and proceeded to attack with more force than before. Without warning, the demon crushed Shadow's limiter rings, putting him in unbound form indefinitely. While he proceeded to perform slightly better - thanks to being stacked with the other form - he knew he would tire out as time went on, and that could lead to his death… both he and Sonic knew that. And now that he'd lost his transformation, it was only matter of time before the demon would kill him.

He managed to get up, only to see the demon landing in front of him. He had messy fur that cycled through the colors of the rainbow, spiralling dark blue eyes that gave him a more demonic appearance, alongside sharp fangs and claws. The luminosity of his fur illuminated the dark forest they were in. His clothes were slightly damaged as well, but not to the extent of Shadow's (he still had his shirt intact, unlike the ebony hedgehog). He had that infuriating smirk on him, and his arms and leg were crossed. It was like he didn't take him seriously! The hatred within the dark hedgehog began to boil.

"So, ultimate _wimp_. Have you had enough? Or should I slap you around a bit more~?" The demonic hedgehog asked with a condescending tone, his voice being a darker take on Sonic's usual voice, cheery tone. A snarl arose on Shadow's face, his aura of chaos energy flaring with rage. He wanted to nothing more than to rip this bastard to shreds.

Before, he didn't want to fight him - due to him being Sonic - but as time went o,n he started to care less and less about who he used to be. Demon Sonic, on the other hand, was growing bored of Shadow. He might have been fun for a while, but he was growing weaker by the second until this form went away; and with that, his chances of ever killing him. At this point, it was better to put him out of his misery.

Shadow raced forward with a fist charged of chaos energy and punched the demon as hard as he could. It hardly fazed him, and with a backhand he send Shadow flying again. The ultimate lifeform managed to get up again through sheer willpower, just as the demonic hedgehog landed in front of him once again.

"You know? I'll just end you. There's no point to playing with you anymore~" Sonic had a bored tone as he spoke. "So feel free to say hi to your pathetic friends when you see them in the next life. Tell them that they're a group of weaklings, as far as I'm concerned."

Something inside shadow snapped. His anger boiled to new levels, and he looked at the demonic hedgehog with a face of pure contempt and hatred. "That's it! I don't care if you're Sonic anymore! I'm gonna make you pay for all the pain you inflicted!" He then formed a chaos lance stronger than any before it, screaming, _"BEGONE! CHAOS LANCE!"_ He flung it with all the strength he could muster towards the demon, and it hit him directly.

Sonic had to admit,he certainly had the spirit… it was too bad he didn't even feel the attack, but he certainly got points for trying. "Why, that was very cute shadow. Now, allow me to show you how a professional does it." He gathered power in his hand as he pointing a finger gun at Shadow. _"Chaos missile!"_ He did a shooting motion with the finger gun as he launched a rocket of chaos energy, hitting Shadow head on. The attack knocked him to the ground as the pain shot through his body. He was barely able to move, he was covered in blood, his whole body hurt… He gritted his teeth in a futile attempt to suppress the pain.

Sonic stepped towards the dying black hedgehog, grabbing him by the neck and raising him into the air. Shadow smirked and quickly grasped the demon's head between his hands. _"CHAOS BLAST!"_ With that, Shadow delivered the strongest chaos blast he could muster, toppling dozens of trees around the dueling hedgehogs and damaging the ship nearby. What was left of the forest was lit up with a bright red flash. Once the dust was cleared, the demon remained unscratched as usual, Shadow on the other hand…

Sonic dropped both the two halves that remained of the black hedgehog to the ground, smirking and staring at the corpse, and thinking about how much more beautiful the scene looked with the blood smeared across the ground.

* * *

Perhaps i should have add this since the beginning,but this fic is edited by nia way or blaze as they're know on discord,they're the reason this fanfic is as awesome as it is


	2. Aftermath to the massacre

Sonic woke up in the middle of a damaged forest, feeling tired for reasons that were beyond him - he got up and looked around, while trying to remember what had happened. "Ugh, my head hurts..." he commented, taking a good look at himself. He was covered in blood, and his clothes were slightly damaged but he was fine otherwise. He then spotted a ship in the distance.

Vague memories about his friends and Eggman arose in his mind. They showed expressions like fear, anger, despair, feelings like that. The hedgehog remembered how similar the circumstances were to when... he…

A chill went up his spine, remembering how many times he had found himself in this kind of situation before. "I hope I didn't do anything too bad this time..." And with that, he raced to where the ship was.

Along the way he spotted trees that had been torn up, rocks that were broken open, and marks along the ground. Suddenly, he was running past dead. Worst came to worst in his mind, but he continued. "Huh, am I..." He looked down as he ran. "Faster than before? I've gotta figure that out later, too." He continued onward to the ship. Once he arrived, he saw the state of disarray it was in - Standing close to a giant crater, he stepped closer. What he saw next horrified him.

It was Shadow... what was left of him, anyways. He was dead, his body was literally ripped in two, with his blood spilled across the ground. "O-Oh, no, no, no, no!" He shook in fear as pieces of memories about what he'd done came flooding back.

 _...Suddenly, a bright red flash lit up the entire forest, toppling dozens of trees and damaging the ship nearby. Once the dust cleared, the demon dropped the two halves of the black hedgehog to the ground..._

"M-M-Maybe someone survived! I need to find them!" he stammered, glancing at the ship. "Maybe they're on the ship?" He rammed the door open and scrambled inside, before scouting around for survivors. Then he found the first corpse, being Knuckles' head, while his body was absent.

 _...Demon Sonic laughed at Knuckles pathetic attempts to hurt him - even with his super form, he couldn't even make him flinch..._

" _...What's wrong knucklehead? Weren't you supposed to be the strongest?" The demon mocked him, then stopped a comet punch from the echidna. He let go of his hand only for Knuckles to attack him with everything that he had... Only for him to stop Knuckles again with one hand - the explosion didn't even bother the hedgehog. Already bored with the echidna, Sonic choose to finish him off by generating a sword of chaos energy - and he sliced Knuckles' head off , as the sword vaporized his body..._

Horrified, Sonic ran off to try to find another one of his friends. He ended up finding Amy's body, with her arms ripped off and a hole through where her heart should be - another memory came.

 _...Super Amy slammed her Piko Piko Hammer as hard as she could against the demon. Even though she saw that it got no reaction, she tried several times to no effect. After a moment or two, the demon grabbed her arms and proceeded to kick her in the torso, ripping her arms out of their sockets in the process. He gazed at her as she powered down, failing to hold back the pain as tears swelled in her eyes. Sonic, without a second thought, shot a finger beam through her heart, killing her instantly..._

Sonic was desperate now. With each body he found, he was afraid he'd killed them all. He continued, wondering what had happened to Eggman.

 _...The doctor tried to maintain his composure as the hypercharged demon marched towards him. He put his hand out in front of him, gathering chaos energy. "Bye bye, doctor~" He proceeded to blast Eggman into oblivion..._

That solved one mystery, but he still needed to find survivors. But no matter where he went, he found nothing but corpses, or what remained of them.

 _...The demon shot eye lasers through Rouge's wings, destroying them and part of her body..._

 _...Sonic barely even put in effort to destroy Omega, firing a weak chaos blast to obliterate him..._

Sonic just couldn't find survivors anyway on the ship. It wasn't until he saw the last body that he just...broke.

It was the body of Tails, his closest friend, lying lifeless on the ground. He approached it slowly until he was right next to the body, then dropped to his knees as he began to remember what he had done to him.

 _...Tails was paralyzed with fear when Sonic, whom he had seen as a father figure, was now unrecognizable to him, and was stepping towards him... "Hello, Tails~" The demon spoke in a chilling tone, and he proceeded to grab Tails by his... tails._

" _Sonic... P-please, no!" The child was pleading, his voice filled with fear. "Sonic, yes~!" the demon said, laughing. He then ripped both of his tails off of his body without hesitation. Tails screamed in pain as blood poured from the fresh wound, trying to crawl away before being grabbed by the neck. He could only cry as the demon put a hand on his stomach, gathering chaos energy. "Goodnight, Tails~" He then unleashed a chaos blast, ending Tail's life in a second._

After that, all Sonic could do was cry. He was alone, sobbing on the body of his best friend.


	3. Incoming parties

\- Three months later -

Sonic lay in his bed, just staring at the ceiling - once he got up, he looked as though he was dead.

After realizing he'd killed his friends, Sonic had dragged their corpses to the nearest city; the least he could do for them was give them a proper burial - or at least take them to someone who can give them a proper burial, since Sonic assumed he couldn't take a step into a city without G.U.N. wanting to capture him, or without the humans and Mobians to call him a murderer. It wasn't the first time this happened, mind you; due to his demon form, there were people who feared him, despised him, wanted him to be locked up, or worse. Those people existed from the start, but they were a minority until he killed his own friends. That's when their number grew.

With anger arising within him, Sonic punched a wall, surprised when his fist smashed right through it. Sonic shook the dust off of his fist and glanced at his hand. He'd found that this was something that came about after his demon transformation - his strength, speed, durability, etc - they were all increased. His theory was that, due to him absorbing so much chaos energy, some of that energy crept up into his regular form. Though, since Tails was dead, he couldn't go to him for an analysis...

Sonic, for a time, considered suicide, but he eventually shot down that idea: it probably wouldn't have worked anyways due to his durability. So he opted to disappear, never to be seen again - barely anybody wanted him around anymore, and he really didn't want to show up in public, even if they didn't hate him.

Right now, he was living in a house that he kept in secret, even to his own friends. It was place where he could rest and have some time to himself, though considering how much he traveled, he didn't use it often. Sonic remembered when he was yanked into the Arabian Nights in this place: he was just in the middle of a cold, and wanted to rest, only to be thrown into another adventure. Sighing to himself, Sonic decided that resting there would be the safest option.

He knew he would eventually need to leave to grab something to eat, or get back into traveling the world again, whatever comes first. Usually, he used a cloak to cover himself from the rest of the word, or to comfortably go to the funeral of one of his friends without attracting attention. Looking back, it was a miracle that nobody tried to look behind his cloak, but at least he managed to pay his respects without much trouble. He remembered how many people went to weep for their heroes - the Chaotix, Cream and Vanilla, Gemerl, Big, many of his past friends,, and even G.U.N. came for team dark (he was completely wrong about those guys). He remembered how angry people were at him, wishing he was brought to justice...

Feeling empty, Sonic sighed and went to sleep.

Cubot could only cry… or at least, the robot equivalent of crying, while Orbot was pacing around, unsure about what to do. They managed to survive Sonic's rampage, mostly because Sonic didn't consider them worth the effort of killing. He had proceeded to wreck the rest of the robots in the area, leaving them alone. They were saddened by the death of their creator, or father, as they had previously called him. Sure, they tended to mock him, but they still cared for him! And now that he was dead, who would lead the Eggman Empire?! They weren't ready for that kind of responsibility!

They were snapped away from their thoughts when someone entered the facility: Metal Sonic. He immediately arrived to where the two robots where. "Brothers!" he said as he greeted them. "I heard what happened to father!" He too, was affected by Eggman's death.

"METAL! IT WAS HORRIBLE! FIRST SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS ARRIVED, AND THEN THEY GOT INTO A FIGHT WITH DAD! AND THEN SONIC WENT FOR THE EMERALDS AND THEN...A-AND THEN…" Cubot couldn't even finish the sentence, trailing off, not wanting the memories to resurface.

"Sonic went crazy like usual, but this time, he ascended a level beyond super form - something our father called 'hyper form'. He proceeded to kill everyone, except us..." Orbot looked down at the ground.

"So, that loathsome copy killed our father. Hmph." Metal clenched his fists. "Well, I can't let him get away after that! From this day forward, I shall lead the Eggman Empire!" He tapped into the power he'd gotten from the labyrinth years ago, as was quickly surrounded by a purple aura that flickered with electricity, just as Sonic's demon form did. "I shall reign in my father's place as the ruler of this world! AND I SHALL REMAIN, AS THE ONE AND ONLY SONIC!" His aura flared up while he laughed manically, before it dissipated entirely, and he seemed to relax after his little episode. "Now, if you excuse, me I'm gonna change my appearance to fit my new role as the leader of this empire." By that, he meant things like regaining his Neo form, which would help to increase his power, as well as giving himself new abilities, such as shapeshifting. He intended to paint himself black - he'd always wanted to do that, but Eggman had always refused. With that he left.

Orbot was torn. On one hand, Metal could indeed be a worthy successor to Eggman - he was his most successful creation, being one of his strongest, so he could certainly defend himself without extra machines and his genius, on occasion, could rival the late doctor's.

On the other hand, the robot was very clearly deranged, probably not having got rid of his insanity after he was previously defeated by Sonic. He tended to have Sonic's flaws like his recklessness, his ego, and his temper, which could get worse now that Eggman isn't around. The little episode he suffered now could very easily be an indicator of what was to come. True, his father was insane as well, but he knew how to keep his composure, and could still plan ahead, even when he was fueled by his ego. Orbot guessed he'd just have to wait and see what the future had in mind for them. He then went to Calm down Cubot, who was fearful for his life.

In the middle of a particular one of Eggman's factories, robots laid broken and in pieces, while some monochrome jackals looted the place. The leader of said jackals picked up his phone. He had heterochromia - with a blue left eye, and a yellow right one. His left eye also happened to feature a white scar over it. He donned military clothing like the other jackals he commanded.

"Yes… Okay, I understand." He turned to the other jackals. "Jackal squad, we've been offered a job by G.U.N. Once we're done here, we shall head to the G.U.N. headquarters. Understood?" He then received a collaborative "Yes, sir!" from his fellow jackals.

The leader then glanced at his phone once more. "I wonder what G.U.N. wants with us…?" And with that, he went to wait outside.

* * *

Can't help but feel unsatisfied with this chapter.

Anyways, editor is nia way/blaze. You are awesome


	4. This is it for now

Well, i've hiding this for long enough but…Losses is cancelled.

It should be obvious at this point since it's been so long since i even touched this fic, but i just couldn't be bothered anymore, i had a wip of chapter 4 just sitting there for a long time.

Doesn't help that barely anybody cared about this fic, i know this shouldn't be a contest of popularity and all, but seeing that barely anybody gave a shit about this fic didn't help my motivation.

Plus, i'm already juggling a ton more fics at this point with more to come, so i rather shot down this fic once and for all.

Does this mean this will be the last you see of this fic universe? Not necessarily, i do plan to release some oneshots, snippets and whatever about this fic setting, but as continuing this story itself? Not a chance.

Also i'm gonna tell you how this fic was supposed to go and end so i don't just leave you hanging with a unresolved conclusion, here it goes.

Basically while on a stroll for supplies, Sonic's start acting weird due to his overcharge of chaos energy, while on the city he starts having flashbacks to his friends and the good times they had together.

Then a robot attacks and Sonic goes to fight it, then he discovers that the energy acting up is him developing new chaos powers that are based on his color powers (the one he used with the help of the wisp) and he uses them to fight the robot, but the robot now got into his nerves and he transforms into his demon form (though it's weaker than when he killed his friends due to not having enough energy for hyper form) he wrecks it apart and proceeds to leave to cause chaos elsewhere, then he powers down.

Eventually Sonic is found by the jackal squad, who are contracted by GUN to capture him, of course Sonic beat them just as easily as Shadow did in forces.

After that Sonic goes somewhere else to practice with his new powers, the jackal squad plans to go after him but are stopped by GUN who says there might be something big happening and Sonic might be useful for that.

You might be wondering why Infinite/Finn isn't going evil like in forces, well Sonic didn't insult him just as harshly as Shadow did and the jackal squad is still alive here, so he's more calmed down here (he is still affected by his defeat though).

Later in multiple parts of the world, robots start attacking, this is done by Neo Metal Sonic who wants to conquer the world in his father name, even taking his form to make people believe he is still alive.

So i should say this now, but the lan for this fanfic was to go through the events of forces but different due to the events that transpired by this fanfic, and before you question it, i had this planned before IDW Sonic was even a thing.

Metal isn't as successful as Eggman was in forces though, due to him not having the phantom ruby (it either doesn't appear here or is locked by Eggman in a secret place that nobody but him knows) so the planet actually has a chance at fighting back from the get go.

During this, Gadget (the red wolf from the promotional forces trailers) sees the attack and though he is scared, decides to step up to fight against 'Eggman', he is helped by his friends (which are the promotional heroes of other species) and they all join in the fight against the robots.

Sonic discovers the invasion and decides to at least try to help, regardless of what people think of him.

Later on the jackal squad are informed of the situation by GUN and they gave them a new mission to help them stop 'Eggman' and stop hunting Sonic since they saw him helping fight off the robots and decide that he could aid them to defeat the robots.

During the group of heroes struggle somewhat but get better as time progresses, the rookies get braver, more confident and get more competent, Finn learns to deal with his defeat and gets better at fighting after realizing he was not the strongest and had to improve and Sonic get better at controlling his powers as well as slowly getting to terms with his friends death (he also transforms into his demon form a couple of times during the war).

During a big fight the three group of heroes run into each other and team up to easily take out a powerful robot.

After that the three groups get together to discuss the situation and other shit, Sonic is surprised that the jackal squad isn't hunting him anymore and then they explain their reason to him, the rookies are scared and confused about Sonic and the jackals since they heard bad things about them yet here they are helping save the world and Sonic and the jackals are surprised that a group of young rookies are not only helping against the war but also doing good at it.

Gadget proposes that they should work together to make things even easier and though some are a bit mistrustful at first, they decide to do it.

Then the three groups get together in a team called 'neo team heroes' and proceed to fight against the invasion.

Sonic as he fights with the rookies notice some potential on them, especially on Gadget and starts getting an idea.

During this Neo Metal uses his shapeshifting powers to try and play mind games against his enemies, like transforming into Sonic dead friends and try to break him, etc.

This doesn't work and it just reveals his true identity to his enemies.

Then at the last legs of the battle, the inhabitants of planet freedom got the upper hand in the fight, Sonic decides to go to end Metal once and for all after making sure his teammates could handle themselves while he was out.

Sonic arrives at the death egg and easily storms through it until arriving at the place where Neo Metal was in.

Metal then reveals he was gonna use the death egg lasers to do heavy damage to planet freedom and then sweep the weakened planet defences, he activates the laser but someone of neo team heroes managed to hack it and mess up the first shot, meaning the cannon has to recharge to do another, it then starts a two minute charge.

Sonic then smirks, given his newfound speed and power to be more than enough to deal with Metal in that time frame, Metal gets angry and says to not get cocky since he too got stronger and says he's gonna avenge his father's death.

The fight starts and Sonic has the clear advantage due to his enhanced abilities and new chaos powers, but Metal uses his liquid metal body to dodge and absorb blows as well as regenerate from damage, giving him a chance to stall Sonic until the cannon recharges.

Sonic gets frustrated at this hard to kill foe but manages to suppress his demon form, since he tries to not rely on it anymore after all the problems it caused.

neo team heroes contact Sonic and tells him they analyzed Neo Metal Sonic and found a way to beat him, two ways actually, one is by using a super powerful attack to eliminate him in one blow so he couldn't regenerate and the other was to constantly wail and blast him, leaving him no time to recover, until there's nothing left of him, Sonic goes with the latter option since he doesn't believe he has an attack strong enough to eliminate him in one go, which he actually has but doesn't know about it, since only his demon form has used it.

Sonic then proceeds to beat and blast the ever loving crap out of Metal until nothing of him remained and it was working, soon enough he was gonna beat him and still have enough time to shut down the cannon (if you think this is ridiculous, the final fight of Sonic Battle was 30 second long in story time).

Seeing that he was gonna lose, Metal decided to reveal one of his tricks...Metal Overlord.

In this form Metal can actually give Sonic a decent fight, who in the period of time between when he last fought him and this one, managed to get strong enough to battle him without his demon form.

Deciding he rather end Sonic now rather than stall him and risk him finding a way to beat him, Metal activates the purple power up from Sonic 4 and gets even stronger, allowing him to surpass Sonic in power and starts to give him a savage beatdown, however the beatdown isn't enough to kill Sonic and only seems to frustrate him enough that he decides to let his demon form take care of Metal after some encouragement from his teammates, saying it's okay sometimes to rely on drastic measures if it's for the greater good (this is more a jackal squad thing than team rookie).

Once Demon Sonic is out he starts to gain the upper hand against Metal Overlord but can't seem to have a way to kill him for good, which starts to piss him off.

Metal Overlord gets desperate enough that he decides to use all of his energy sources and power ups available at max even if they fry his circuits, this allows him to gain the advantage on Demon Sonic...but just a little, so he can't reliably kill him quickly despite all of that power he is using.

The two start to get really angry with each other due to this stalemate that will end the second one of them powers down, which was about to be soon.

That is until Demon Sonic snaps and uses a new chaos power: chaos void, which consist on creating a black hole in a similar fashion to chaos blast, this causes him to suck the majority of Metal Overlord alongside some of his power (since chaos void can also absorb energy), to the point that all that's left of him is a small piece that transforms back into a torn apart Metal, who can't even move after all the power he used and lost.

Demon Sonic turns back to normal after finishing the attack and Sonic notices his enemy laying on the floor unable to fight and likely regenerate at this point.

Without hesitation, Sonic raises his hand and prepares a blast of chaos energy that will likely vaporize Metal once and for all.

Metal takes his last chance to throw some potshots at Sonic, taunting him about that he killed his friends and other stuff, this made Sonic stop charging...for two seconds before firing off the blast, seemingly ending Metal once and for all.

After all that, neo team heroes tells Sonic how to stop the cannon, once he does it triggers a self destruct sequence that Cubot and Orbot placed there in case Metal was defeated and the cannon stopped, Sonic who's worn down from all the fighting, barely manages to find a spaceship and arrives at planet freedom with a rough landing.

Afterwards all of planet freedom celebrates Metal's defeat not knowing it was Sonic who did it, in fact they believe the rookies did it.

Sonic hides himself in the shadows as the celebrations continue, with the rookies and jackal squad talking secretly to him during it.

After the celebrations are done, Sonic gives the rookies an offer: he can train them so they can become the new heroes of this planet, since the death of his friends by his demon form, most people in planet freedom and even himself believe that he isn't fit to be the hero of this planet anymore, hence why he was doing this.

The rookies consider it for a bit before accepting, Sonic then half-jokingly tells them he was gonna break them, much to the nervousness of his new apprentices.

Afterwards the jackal squad gets their paid and they inform Sonic that GUN knows about the one who defeated Metal and say that while they aren't gonna reveal that information to public they are not gonna hunt him anymore and they're gonna make sure no one does anymore, of course this won't change his status as a monster by the general public and it was likely that he should still enter public areas in disguise but it was something they could do as thanks.

Sonic accepted it, figuring it was more than he deserved, according to himself anyways.

Then Finn say he was gonna split off the jackal squad since he was gonna train hard to get stronger and reclaim his title as the ultimate mercenary, since there was an entire world with people much stronger than him, he put his second in command as the leader and say goodbye to the group.

In the epilogue Sonic visits his friends graves, says somethings to them and and says that someday they be together again, then he goes back to train the rookies until he turns around believing he heard someone talking to him, he only sees the graves, he gives the a stare before leaving.

And that's how this story was supposed to go, sorry if you wanted to see this actually being made, but i don't have the drive for it anymore, like i said this doesn't mean this won't ever be written, i may incorporate some of this in other Sonic fanworks of mine, may make snippets of how some scenes would have gone and if you want you can use these ideas as well.

And as i said before, someday i may do oneshots of this fanfic's universe, bu that will take a long time.

Anyways, i hope you aren't mad for this and that you got some good things from this fanfic, the few that did anyways.

Catch ya later.


End file.
